


What You Did

by opal_sapphire



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: After five years of no contact, you run into Elijah Mikaelson.  Things did not go well the last time you talked.  With the prophecy stating they will fall one by friend, one by foe and one by family, you agree to help them.  So where does that leave you and Elijah?





	1. Chapter 1

Here you were, Aurora’s hand in your chest while Elijah stared at both of you. How did you get here?

_**A few months earlier…** _

You walked down the sidewalk in New Orleans, shoulders hunched in defense against the cold, which was somehow seeping through you despite your coat. You were passing an alleyway when you heard a grunt, followed by a thud. You stopped walking and turned your head to look.

There were two men, obviously in the middle of a very physical fight. You recognized one of the men and frowned. You should have walked on. You shouldn’t have stepped in. Maybe you wouldn’t be in your current situation. But fate is a tricky thing.

You did indeed join the fight, ignoring your better judgement. You yanked hard on the back of one of the men’s coats, sending him flying into the wall. He was back up in the blink of an eye. Every time he tried to punch you, you effortlessly dodged. As much as you enjoyed toying with him, you were getting tired of this. Instead of dodging, your hand shot up, palm facing the guy, and your eyes began glowing literally all the colors of the rainbow.

He froze as eyes went wide. You smiled dangerously at him and waved your hand in a ‘shoo’ gesture. He went flying back down the alleyway. He got up again, but this time he ran away, shouting all sorts of vulgar names at you.

Unfazed, you turned and glanced at the other man. The one you recognized. He was staring at you in wonder. You began walking back the way you came, having no intention of having any sort of conversation with him. You could feel his eyes on you the whole way.

You turned a corner. There was almost no one around, save for a few people wandering along the sidewalk across the street. You continued a few more paces before swiftly turning around, annoyed.

“Do you intend to follow me all day, Elijah?” you demanded.

“My apologies, Y/N, but it’s been so long,” he apologized.

“Well I’m not the one who left.”

He looked at you in confusion. You watched him, waiting for his response. When you didn’t get one, you scoffed and turned back around, stalking off. He didn’t follow you this time.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your cell rang, shocking you out of the world of your book. You looked at the caller ID and saw that, somehow, it was Rebekah. You answered with a shocked “Hello?”

“Y/N!” Rebekah hollered and you held the phone a little away from your ear.

“Rebekah? How did you get my number?” you asked.

“I have my ways.”

It had been 5 years since the two of you talked. In fact, before your encounter with Elijah that afternoon, it had been 5 years since you’d had any contact with the Mikaelson family. You were absolutely flabbergasted at the sudden phone call after so long. You were happy to talk to Rebekah, but you were not so happy to have talked to Elijah.

You and Rebekah spent about an hour catching up on 5 years’ worth of lost time. Apparently, they’d just gotten back in town a few days ago. Klaus was a father, a fact which made you more than a bit nervous, though the child’s mother, a werewolf-turned-hybrid named Hayley, was keeping him in check. Oh, and they also had a long-lost older sister named Freya.

All this new information was a shock to your senses, though you were happy that they seemed happy. That is, until Rebekah brought up Elijah.

“You know, Y/N, it’s the strangest thing,” she was saying. “Elijah came home this afternoon and wouldn’t stop interrogating Nik and I about you. Said you two had run into each other and you seemed cross with him. I reminded him why, but he didn’t seem to understand it.”

You frowned, momentarily forgetting Rebekah couldn’t see you. Unless something had drastically changed in the past few years, Elijah seemed to be acting a little childish.

“That does sound strange,” you agreed. You talked for a few more minutes before you told her you were tired, and should go to bed. She made you promise to meet her at your favorite little cafe the next day for lunch.

As you laid under the covers, you stared at the ceiling, thoughts of the day going through your brain like wildfire. 5 years, and you suddenly run into Elijah, and he acts all confused when you act cross with him? You’d have to talk to Rebekah more about it tomorrow. Maybe she could provide answers, and if not, you were determined to find out what was going on yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as promised, you and Rebekah had met at the cafe. She’d brought along Hayley and Freya to meet you as well. You quite liked both of them, and they seemed to like you well enough. You all discussed Elijah’s strange behavior from the day before.

You were walking into the compound for the first time in 5 years. To say you were nervous would be an understatement. Freya had asked for your help with a spell she was working on, and, wanting an excuse to come over, you agreed.

The first person you saw was not Freya, to your surprise. It was Klaus, who almost walked right into you. He’d been looking at his phone, so his head had been tilted down. Now he snapped it up, looking at you for a moment with a scowl on his face. The scowl quickly turned into a smile when he recognized you.

“Y/N, love, good to see you’re doing well,” he greeted, wrapping you in a hug.

“Hello, Klaus,” you responded with a smile as you both pulled away.

“So what brings you back into town?” he asked.

“Never left.”

Before your conversation could continue, however, Freya called you from upstairs. You smiled in apology to Klaus before going to walk up the stairs.

“Y/N, there’s something you should know,” he started. You turned your head to look at him.

“Is it bad?” you asked. He gave a sort of half-shrug and you winced.

“Tell me when I’m done helping Freya.”

Klaus did indeed tell you what you should know. And you were livid. You stormed up to Elijah, eyes glowing bright identical rainbows.

“How dare you!” you shouted. He had the nerve to look at you in confusion yet again. Realizing what you had to do, you growled, grabbed Elijah’s wrists and roughly placed his hands on the sides of your head.

Memories flooded both of your minds. The block in Elijah’s mind broke, and he was forced to relive those moments from 5 years ago. He ripped his hands from your grasp and off your head. You glared at him, breathing heavily through your nose. Neither of you were really aware of the others watching behind you.

“Well?” you demanded after moments of silence. Elijah looked at you, impassive. You stared back, the glare on your face quickly going from plain anger to incredulous anger. You spun around and began walking away as calmly as you could. You didn’t want to seem like a petulant child.

“I did it to protect you.”

Something about those words. The way Elijah said them. The way they fell on your ears, registered in your brain, set you off. You slowly turned around and stared at him. The others took a few steps back. If your eyes had been glowing before, they were blazing now. You walked up to Elijah until you were up close and personal with him. You watched each other for one moment. Two moments.

In the third moment, you pulled back your arm. In the fourth you brought it forward at lightning speed and did something you’d never done before. In the fifth moment, your fist collided hard and fast with Elijah’s face. A human’s hand probably would have been damaged, possibly a few bones broken. But you weren’t a normal human, and you packed quite a punch.

Elijah’s head snapped to the side and his hand shot up to cover his nose. His hand came away a little red. You’d broken his nose.

“ _Do not use that excuse with me, Elijah Mikaelson,_ ” you snarled.

With that, you turned on your heel, walked past the shocked onlookers and out the door with your head held high. Inside, though, you felt like you were going to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

You had been close with the Mikaelsons for 200 years. Having no recollection of any of your blood relatives, they were the closest thing you had to family. Despite all the verbal and physical (mostly physical) fights between all of you, you wouldn’t have chosen another family if you had the option.

Then 2011 came. It was not a year you were fond of. The day in question had a strange feeling about it, like something bad was about to happen. Just when you’d managed to convince yourself it was just in your head, Elijah wanted to talk to you.

Normally it wouldn’t have been a big deal. Out of all the siblings you were closest with Elijah, so it was only natural the two of you would talk. But there was something…off with him this time.

“What’s up?” you asked. He didn’t respond for a few long moments.

“I think it’s time you left,” he spoke, finally looking at you. You stared back.

“W-what?” you half-chuckled out. “Not funny, Elijah.”

But he wasn’t kidding. And he made that abundantly clear. You felt like you couldn’t breathe. 200 years, all this time, and now you were being cast out like you didn’t even matter anymore? Like you never mattered in the first place? You couldn’t comprehend it.

When you came back to your senses Elijah was gone. So were Klaus and Rebekah. All of them were gone. And you were left alone. Completely alone. You had no one. You were broken. You cried and cried, hoping it was some cruel joke. Yet you secretly knew it wasn’t. This was for real. Your family, Elijah, had left you.

When the tears stopped and you finally picked yourself up, you felt an emptiness inside.

Days turned to weeks, and you went from miserable to furious. Weeks turned to months, and resentment replaced anger. Months turned to years, and the resentment finally traveled to the back of your mind. It wasn’t gone, not in the slightest. You simply forced it back, choosing not to think about it anymore.

Of course, that changed when you ran into Elijah. It changed when you talk to the girls. It changed when you hugged Klaus. It changed when you punched Elijah. It was now at the forefront of your mind.

It was there in the days that followed. You didn’t go back to the compound unless you knew for sure Elijah wouldn’t be there. You were sure that if you saw him you’d do something again, and you wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

Of course, you knew you couldn’t keep it up forever, especially not with this prophecy. Now that was more than slightly terrifying.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was the day after Halloween. Freya had asked you to come with her back to the compound. She said the others would be out enjoying what was left of the wee hours of the morning after the holiday.

What neither of you expected to find was the place in shambles. Furniture flipped and/or broken, pieces of shattered glass on the floor, and you were pretty sure that stain was indeed blood. Freya looked just as startled as you felt. You both heard a noise and turned around.

There sat the culprits. Klaus and Elijah. Clothes torn. Both bloody. Klaus was pouring his blood into a glass, and you could only assume he’d bitten Elijah. Freya stalked up to them, annoyance clear on her face. You followed more slowly, taking in all the damage.

“May I ask what happened?” Freya demanded.

“We had a little chat about the past,” Klaus replied.

“I politely informed Niklaus that I am not his enemy,” Elijah began. “And though they entered under the guise of peace, Tristan and Lucien, in truth, are allied against us.”

Ah, yes. Lucien Castle and Tristan de Martel. Two of the three people the Originals first sired. The third was Tristan’s sister, Aurora. You’d heard whispers and gossip about all of them. Klaus had sired Lucien, Elijah had sired Tristan and Rebekah had sired Aurora.

Lucien was smooth with his words, and cunning to boot. Incredibly persuasive even without compulsion. Enjoyed having a good drink quite often.

Tristan was the leader of the Strix, a powerful clan of vampires from Elijah’s sire line. He was said to be both a decent and cowardly leader at the same time. The most effective weapon to use against him was his sister.

Aurora hadn’t been heard from for some time. She was Klaus’ lover when they first met (much to despair of Lucien). She was said to a little…well, insane, if the rumors were to be believed.

“A fact which required a little gentle persuasion,” Elijah finished. You snorted, loudly. All of three of them looked at you at the same time (which was slightly creepy). You glanced briefly at them from the corner of your eyes.

“Don’t mind me, just calling people out on their B.S.,” you said.

“And so,” Klaus started up again. “I reminded our brother who angered them in the first place.”

“And after all this civil discourse,” Freya remarked sarcastically. “What understanding did you come to?”

“That we expose and destroy out first sired,” Elijah declared.

“Couldn’t agree with you more,” Klaus agreed, handing Elijah the glass filled with his blood. “You see, gentlemen know when it’s time to call a truce and turn our fury in a more pertinent direction.”

He and Elijah clinked their glasses together, as if having made some sort of toast.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After helping Freya with the spell, you were leaving the compound to go back to your apartment. It was late in the evening now, and you were exhausted and completely stressed. All you wanted to do was pour yourself a drink and go to bed.

“Y/N,” Elijah called you. You ignored him and kept walking.

“Can we talk?” he asked.

“No,” you replied curtly.

“Y/N, please--” He grabbed your wrist.

The anger and resentment you’d pushed back suddenly came rushing back. You whipped around, turning the wrist Elijah was holding around so you were grabbing his. Your eyes blazed. He yelped and ripped his wrist out of your vice grip. You froze and felt all the blood drain from your face. You’d burned him. You stepped back, prepared to run out as Freya and Klaus rushed into the room.

“Y/N, wait--” Elijah tried, but you clapped your hands together and in a rush of Air you were invisible. When you used Air like that, not only were you invisible, but no one could hear you either. Not even a vampire, werewolf or hybrid.

You used this to your advantage and ran out into the chilly November air. You sprinted to your car; barely aware you were visible again.

With your left hand on the steering wheel and your right tracing where the tattoo on your left upper arm was, you sped away from the compound and into the night, ignoring your buzzing phone.


	4. Chapter 4

You didn’t return until the day after Thanksgiving. You ignored every call you got from Rebekah. She didn’t seem to have given your number to anyone else, and you silently thanked her for that. She stopped calling you after a while, and you assumed she’d given up.

That is, until Freya showed up at your door and asked you to come help her with a visitor. It had to have been serious for Freya to have shown up at your front door, something none of them, not even Rebekah, had done until now (though how she’d gotten your address was beyond you). You told her you’d be there in an hour, given that it was 8 in the morning and you were still in your pajamas.

You went upstairs the moment you arrived, reminding yourself repeatedly to breathe. You may have been immortal, but you still required oxygen, and being back in the compound after what happened was screwing with you. As you approached the doorway to a room, you heard Freya and Elijah talking.

“You’re still upset I tortured Aurora without your permission?” Freya asked.

“Oh, Freya, I am obscenely fond of torture,” Elijah replied. “But yes, when I’m entertaining, I like to be the one to choose precisely when and how we violate the guests.”

You winced at the word choice. “Violating the guests” did not make you regret missing whatever occurred the day before. You decided it was time to make your presence known, though if you were being completely honest with yourself you would rather hightail it out of there.

“So, what did you need me for, Freya?” you asked, turning the corner. You avoided looking at Elijah.

That was when you noticed Tristan de Martel. Very much unconscious. Very much tied up. Very much inside a special circle that, if you had to guess, was meant to keep him from getting out.

“What in the name…” you trailed off. You looked away from Tristan, intending to look at Freya, but she’d left the room, so instead your gaze landed on Elijah.

“Have you lost your mind?!” you shouted, gesturing wildly at Tristan. “Why do you have Tristan de Martel tied up in your house?!”

“So let me get this straight,” you sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. “You thought it would be a good idea to invite Lucien, Tristan and Aurora to Thanksgiving dinner to get information out of them?” Elijah nodded. Freya was still nowhere to be seen, at least not in the main room on the first floor. You could only assume Tristan either was still out, or glaring at the doorway he was facing.

“I’m sure it set the world record for the most aggressive passive-aggressive Thanksgiving dinner.“

“I hope you’re not offended we didn’t invite you.”

“Trust me, I’m not. I would be offended if you asked me to torture him, however.”

“My apologies, my dear-”

“Do not call me that,” you cut him off. Elijah paused and glanced away from you.

“That is exactly why Freya contacted you.”

You exhaled. “Don’t get me wrong, I would love to be involved in giving Tristan de Martel absolute hell, and I have no problem making him my enemy.”

“But…?”

“But I have no interest in making every member of the Strix my enemies, and torturing their leader will certainly do that.”

Elijah opened his mouth to speak.

Everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Your eyes flew open. You heard thuds and grunts. You shot up and saw dozens of vampires attacking Elijah. They noticed you were up and went for you. You blocked nearly every move, taking a few hits while dealing out many more. You quickly grew tired, plus there were too many for both you and Elijah to handle.

Your eyes began glowing. You threw your arms out in a circle, and fire sprayed out all around you, forcing the vampires back. You heard some of them yelp, and knew you’d burned them. As soon as the flames disappeared, so did the vampires. You bent over and placed your hands on your knees, breathing hard. You saw a shadow shoot next to you and you jumped back, eyes glowing and hands out. You sighed when Elijah held his hands up in surrender.

“Don’t…do that,” you grumbled, breathing hard through your nose in between words. He nodded. Realization dawned on both of you at the same time. You looked at each other for a single moment. Elijah vamp-sped up the stairs and you summoned Air to propel you. You closed your eyes and cursed, anger overwhelming you.

You jumped back downstairs, using Air to soften your landing. You stormed toward the exit with your eyes still glowing bright, flexing your fingers in an effort to keep any of the elements from coming out.

“Y/N, please tell me you are not going to the Strix,” Elijah called. You ignored him.

“My dear-”

“Don’t call me that!” you shouted, rounding on him. He took a step back and your face dropped. Thunder cracked, making you both flinch as your eyes stopped glowing. Guilt, shame and heartbreak replaced the anger as you looked at Elijah. Your eyes began to sting as you recalled what had happened.

You turned around and walked out as quickly as you could. Elijah did nothing to stop you.


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like weeks had passed, but it was only several days. Tristan was somewhere at the bottom of the ocean, Lucien had upgraded (so to speak) to being better than even a hybrid and had teamed up with Aurora. She wasn’t exactly thrilled about her brother. So how did she decide to retaliate? By managing to make, guess what, _white oak bullets_.

You found all this out when Klaus had shown up at your door (they seemed to be making a habit of this) and all but begged you (you tried to agree immediately but he wouldn’t shut up) to help them find Freya. Said witch had been taken by Lucien, and now Aurora was playing a sick game with all of you by placing her in a coffin and burying her alive. Only you had to find the coffin first, and fast.

You, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah had split up to find Freya and/or Aurora and preferably not get shot by White Oak in the process. That didn’t sound like fun. Unbeknownst to anyone but you, you’d brought along a gun filled with normal bullets in the hopes of somehow managing to replace Aurora’s.

Unfortunately, you had run into Aurora, and though you had managed to switch out the guns without her seeming to notice, she had shot you in the leg. It had been a long time since you’d been shot with a gun, and you were reminded of how painful it was.

Now she had the same gun pointed at Elijah, who didn’t know it wasn’t the white oak gun. You turned yourself invisible and snuck up behind her. Grabbing a fallen branch from the ground, you made yourself visible and got ready to swing.

“I don’t appreciate being shot,” you quipped. You swung the branch as hard and as fast as you could and it hit Aurora’s head hard. There was a loud crack, and she was down, her head twisted at an odd angle. You’d somehow managed to break her neck. You dropped the branch as Elijah went for the gun.

“That’s not the gun,” you told him, pulling the real one from the back of your pants and handing it to him. He took both guns, scrutinizing you. His gaze came to rest on your lower leg. You’d wrapped your jacket around it as a makeshift tourniquet to stop the bleeding.

“It’s fine,” you insisted, turning around and walking into the woods as quickly as you could. Elijah said nothing and followed you.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The two of you had been walking next to each other for a while now. You were using Air and Earth to help you walk. A cold breeze hit you, and you shivered slightly. You hoped Elijah hadn’t noticed.

But, of course, he did. He took his coat off and you protested as he gently placed it over your shoulders. You frowned and grumbled, but made no move to take it back off.

You began to think of what had happened between you two over the years. You’d once been so close. And now the gap between you seemed so big. You wanted to forgive him. You wanted Elijah to tell you it was going to be alright. You wanted him to call you “my dear.” But you were scared. You were scared you would get hurt. You were scared to tell him about the tattoo. The one you’d noticed 5 years ago, ironically a few days before he left.

You were utterly terrified because for the first time you were admitting to yourself that you were in love with Elijah Mikaelson. Your Soulmate was Elijah Mikaelson.

Thinking about all of this was making your heart pound. Or maybe that was just because of your wounded leg. You hadn’t even noticed you had stopped walking until Elijah, who was a few paces in front of you, started asking if you were alright. You looked at him, tears spilling over your cheeks

“What did I do?” you asked in a quiet voice. It grew louder as you continued talking. “What did I do to deserve that?! Did I say something?! Did I do something?! Why, Elijah?! How could you throw away 200 years just like that?! Was what you said true?!”

“Of course it wasn’t true, Y/N!” he yelled.

“Then why did you leave?!”

“I was protecting you!”

You snorted. “You called me a “worthless, weak pawn that you were no longer interested in!” When you say things like that to someone it screws with them, especially when it comes from someone they trusted! And then you just show up and expect everything to be hunky-dory between us?! And why did you have a block in your head?! If either of us should’ve had a block, it should have been me! But no, I forced myself to deal with it, not take the coward’s way out. Who or what were you protecting me from?! I have a right to know!”

“I was protecting you from my father!” Elijah shouted. You stopped and stared at him in shock. You weren’t expecting that.

And that was how you ended up with Aurora’s hand in your chest as Elijah stared at both of you.

“Hand over the gun or I will rip dear, sweet Y/N’s heart out,” Aurora demanded. You mouthed ‘no’ at him. You knew a few things in this moment.

If Elijah handed Aurora the white oak gun, she would shoot him.

If Elijah handed Aurora the normal gun, she would shoot him with a normal bullet, thus wounding him. Angry at the deception, she would rip your heart out.

If Elijah did nothing, Aurora would grow angry and impatient and rip your heart out.

But there was option four. It was the only option where both you and Elijah had the best chance at surviving this. You winked at him.

You called Fire to you and began burning Aurora’s hand. Lucky for your heart, it had a protection spell around it to prevent any of the elements from harming it, as well as the rest of your insides. The flesh on your back, however, was not so lucky.

Aurora screamed first and you followed soon after. She all but ripped her hand out from your chest, luckily not taking your heart with it. You swung around and kicked her in the head as hard as you could, using Air to propel you. She hit the ground unconscious yet again. You fell to the ground as well, though you were awake.

Your leg hurt horribly and your back still felt like it was burning. You curled into the fetal position, gasping for the oxygen your lungs couldn’t seem to get. You barely registered Elijah gently lifting the back of your shirt to see a nasty burn that was quickly healing. That was one of the nice things about being an Elemental.

He moved on to your leg, gently straightening it out. Blood had soaked through your jacket-turned-tourniquet. Your breathing was slowing and your eyes closed as you went into a half-conscious/half-unconscious state. Elijah panicked and quickly turned you onto your back.

You were so, so pale. Your face was tear-stained. He fed you some of his blood and hoped it helped.


	7. Chapter 7

When you came to at the compound, you were forbidden to go back to your apartment. You were firmly told it was too dangerous with Lucien 2.0 (those were your words, not theirs) roaming around. You didn’t protest, much to everyone’s surprise. You were too tired to argue, and you did not want to be Lucien’s next victim.

It felt strange. You weren’t used to living with the Mikaelsons anymore. You hadn’t been back in your old room in a while, and you were surprised to find it untouched. Everything was exactly how you’d left it; even the bed the was still unmade.

You would be confined to that bed if the siblings had their way. You were strongly opposed to that idea, however, and moved around the compound with Air and Earth helping you. As a sort of compromise, you agreed to move as little as possible. You preferred the couch in the main room downstairs, but you would move around depending on where the others were.

Elijah had been avoiding you since you’d woken up. You weren’t entirely sure how to feel about it. You were somewhat relieved, annoyed and hurt all at once. Sometimes you caught yourself wishing you could turn your emotions off for a while. Everything would be so much less complicated then. Well, except for the whole Lucien problem.

It seemed you weren’t the only one who’d noticed Elijah’s change in behavior. Klaus had come up to you while you were resting on the couch reading. He’d lifted your legs up carefully and sat down, setting your legs over his. You had glanced at him from your book with your eyebrows raised.

“What is going on between you and my brother, love?”

You sighed, closing your book. “We argued, he said things, I said…a lot more.”

“Have you told him how you feel?”

You stared at him in shock. How did he know?

“I’ll take that as a no, then. You should talk to each other, love. And soon.”

You scoffed. “Every time I enter the room, he leaves. And I’m not fast enough to follow him right now, Klaus. Besides, he probably isn’t thrilled at my being here.”

“Sometimes the people who hide their feelings care the most.”

And with that, Klaus got up, winked at you and left, leaving you speechless.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You were half-walking/half-floating down the hall when you overheard Klaus and Elijah talking. You knew you probably shouldn’t, but you just couldn’t resist stopping to listen.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, brother, but it seems quite obvious to me that you’re in love with Y/N,” Klaus said. “But I can’t quite figure out why you haven’t admitted it.”

“Y/N despises me,” Elijah responded quietly. “For what I said. For what I did. I broke our bond, Niklaus, and I do not think there is any way to repair it.”

“Have you tried?”

Silence.

“Then I suggest you get on it, Elijah. Lucien grows in power every day, and none of us have much longer if we can’t figure something out.”

You didn’t stay to hear if Elijah replied to that. You turned yourself invisible and flew into your room, locking the door shut behind you.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Freya had put a spell around the compound to prevent anyone from entering or leaving unless she let them. This left you all basically trapped inside until you found a way to subdue Lucien.

Your leg was almost completely healed now. You only had a slight limp when you walked, and you were no longer required to constantly rest. You had tried to talk with Elijah on multiple occasions, but to no avail. He still refused to be in the same room unless a discussion between everyone was needed. You were getting tired of this.

It was currently sometime in the wee hours of the morning. Your mind wouldn’t quiet down enough for you to sleep, so you were in the kitchen boiling water in the kettle. You were trying to be as quiet as possible so you didn’t disturb anyone. That failed miserably when you accidentally dropped the kettle on the floor. It landed with a loud bang, and you cringed before quickly picking it back up. You set it on the stove and turned to get a rag.

When you turned, your foot landed on the cooling water that had spilled and you slipped. You landed on your bum and your back and head slammed against the cabinets. Your leg throbbed, not used to sudden movements just yet. Your eyes prickled from the pain and you didn’t want to get up. You used Water to get rid of the same substance on the ground and sat there.

Elijah had heard the crash of both the kettle and you. He’d gone to check it out and was surprised to find you sitting on the kitchen floor muttering to yourself at two in the morning. He backed up behind the wall and listened.

“…shouldn’t be this difficult. Nothing should be this difficult.” You stopped for a moment, having sensed a presence. You flattened your palm on the floor, using Earth to check if anyone was around. Elijah was just outside the door, probably listening in. You took a deep breath and started talking again, letting everything going through your head at that moment just come straight out of your mouth.

“He won’t talk to me. He’s avoiding me. I shouldn’t have said anything, anything at all. Or maybe I should just talk to him. Why do I feel so alone? I shouldn’t, I’m not even alone anymore, so why I do feel more alone than I did when I was alone? Lucien’s gonna kill them all, so maybe I should get used to feeling alone. Probably save me a lot of pain and time. Why am I talking like that, I shouldn’t talk like that, what am I thinking! I should find a way to leave, I don’t belong here anymore, I never did and I never will. I’m so done, I wanna run away and not come back again. Or actually I should go to sleep and not wake up until everything’s okay again, until we’re okay again, Elijah, I know you’re there.” You started crying.

“Please don’t leave me again,” you whispered. With your eyes closed, you shakily stood up. You leaned against the counter behind you.

You breathed in.

Out.

You opened your eyes, vision blurred by tears. And just like that, Elijah was there. In front of you. Looking at you. You’d never seen so much pain and anguish on his face before, and it made you want to cry even more. You never wanted to see him like that again.

He cupped the back of your neck and kissed you. You both felt so much in that moment. So much hurt, sadness.

So much love.

Light suddenly erupted in between both of you. Memories, feelings, thoughts all flashed through both of you. You pulled apart and held onto each other.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N,” Elijah whispered. “I never wanted to hurt you. I cannot live with myself knowing that I have. I never meant any of those things, and I never will. I will not ask for your forgiveness, for it is something I do not deserve.”

“Elijah,” you interrupted with a whisper. “I have a tattoo.” You pulled away to roll up your sleeve to show him what it said.

_You should smile more often._

“First words you said to me,” you whispered, half-smiling. Elijah smiled back. You rolled your sleeve back down.

“Does this mean…?” he trailed off, gesturing to his own arm. You nodded, then snickered. He raised an eyebrow at you.

“Do you remember what I’d responded with?” you asked. “ _‘You’d have to get me intoxicated first.’_ ”

 _I could stay like this forever._ The words floated through your mind as if you’d thought them yourself.

_Elijah?_

_Yes?_

_You realize we’re not talking out loud._

_Yes, my dear, I do._

You smiled at each other. Everything finally seemed like it was all going to be alright.


	8. Chapter 8

There had to be a way to take care of Lucien without getting maimed and/or killed. There was no possible way he was completely indestructible. Nothing is indestructible, sadly. It was just a matter of figuring out what it was going to take to knock him down.

Which was why you had all gathered in the main room once again. To have yet another discussion. Again. Klaus was pacing the room with a look of what you were pretty sure was frustration but, if you were being honest, he looked constipated. Could hybrids get constipated? You’d never really thought about it before. How could that even come up in conversation? Maybe it was best if you didn’t think about it too much.

_As amusing as this is, my dear, I think this discussion is a little more important than my brother’s bowel movements._

Oh. That’s right. You’d forgotten Elijah could hear your thoughts now that you two had connected as Soulmates. You felt a little embarrassed and forced your attention to what was currently going on.

You were sitting on the couch, Elijah was leaning against the bar and Rebekah and Hayley were listening attentively as Freya began talking about a spell she’d found in one of her books. The spell, if it worked, would “downgrade” Lucien back to being a normal vampire. It wouldn’t be easy, though, and he’d have to be weakened enough for it to work.

“I could use the elements to drain his life force,” you suggested. They all looked at you blankly. You blinked. “I think I’d need to somehow be connected to the spell for it work, I’m not entirely sure.”

After some discussion, it became apparent that this seemed to be the best course of action. You were fine with it. Elijah, on the other hand…not so much.

_Absolutely not._

_Got a good reason? Do not say it’s to protect me._

_You’ll be killed._

_Oh, ye of little faith._

In order for you to be connected to the spell, Freya would use some of your blood. No one was taking any chances with this not working. You walked up to her with your hand outstretched, palm facing up.

_I forbid it._

You snorted. Good luck with that. The knife sliced across your palm and you turned it so the blood could drip into a vial. Freya offered you a wrap for the wound, but you showed her your healed palm. It might take a while for a bullet wound to heal, but a cut like that was nothing.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I don’t like this,” Elijah muttered.

“I don’t like it either, Elijah,” you agreed quietly. The two of you were lying in bed together, propped up by pillows.

“Then why put yourself in danger, Y/N?”

“I lost you once. I love you, Elijah, and I’m not going to lose you again.”

He grew quiet after that. You continued reading for a while until your eyes began to burn. You thought Elijah was asleep until he plucked the book from your hands, ignoring your protests. He pulled you to him and held you tight. You relaxed, letting the minutes tick by as you dozed off. Just as you fell completely asleep, words that weren’t your own went through your mind.

_I love you too, my dear._

Klaus and Hayley had driven to some place discreet to lure Lucien away from New Orleans. The plan was that you would cautiously follow them and sneak up on Lucien at just the right moment. Elijah, Freya and Rebekah would stay behind to prepare the spell as fast as possible.

Not everything had gone according to plan, however. A car t-boned Klaus and Hayley. You had been too close to the accident and went flying into the nearest tree. When you came to, shouting grabbed your attention immediately. You shot up, wincing a little at the sharp pain at your ribs, and flew to where the noises were coming from, making sure you were invisible.

_Elijah, how close are you?_

_We’re almost there. Has something happened?_

_Lucien has his hand in Hayley’s chest and is forcing Klaus to kneel._

_We’re here._

Sure enough, Elijah appeared and yanked Lucien’s hand out of Hayley’s chest. You dropped down and grabbed onto his face, taking care to avoid his mouth. You closed your eyes and concentrated. You imagined Lucien’s life force as a string being pulled out of his mouth. You ripped your hand off his face and shot over to Freya. The two you grabbed hands and she started chanting the spell. Within moments it was over.

“His power’s gone,” Freya declared. “He’s nothing but an ordinary vampire now.”

“You see,” Klaus said, “that family drama you so joyfully deride does have its merits.”

Elijah kicked the back of Lucien’s knees, forcing him to kneel this time.

“You can kill me but the prophecy still stands,” Lucien insisted. “You cannot outrun it.”

“I’ve had about a thousand year’s too much from you,” Klaus spat. “For a century you lived with my name, and you never did quite recover from losing it, did you? You became a man of wealth and stature but you never could quite crawl from my shadow.” He crouched down to Lucien’s level.

“And in the end,” he continued, picking up a sharp piece of plastic, “despite the gift of immortality, you have always known what you truly are.”

Elijah pulled Lucien’s head back by his hair.

“Please,” Lucien begged.

Klaus dragged the blade across Lucien’s mouth, creating a grotesque smile. He crouched again to look Lucien in the eye.

“You. Are. Nothing.”

He smashed his hand into Lucien’s chest, waited for just a moment, and ripped out his heart. Elijah let go of Lucien’s hair and let him drop dead to the side. You let out a sigh of relief.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You leaned over the railing at the compound, looking over the city stretching out for miles in front of you. The amount of relief you felt was indescribable. At the same time, you were a little unsure about a few things.

Lucien was dead. Tristan was at the bottom of the ocean. Aurora was locked up unconscious somewhere. There was peace in the Mikaelson household(for now). Your help was no longer needed. So where exactly did that leave you? Were you still wanted here? You didn’t want them to think you didn’t want to stay, because you did, but you were afraid they would say “goodbye” and that would be the end of that until they needed your help again. If that was the case, who knows how long it would be before you were called for again?

And what about your relationship with Elijah? Sure, the two of you had connected as Soulmates. You were both aware of that. You knew what it meant. He knew what it meant. But the two of you should have a proper relationship of some sort before the whole Soulmates thing was even tackled. How was that supposed to be handled? Would you two start out as some sort of awkward-couple-thing? Would you just jump straight in, no questions asked? Or would you not even try at all? All of these things scared the living crap out of you. You began swirling your fingers around, making little cloud-like shapes and images with Air and Water to calm yourself.

You were so wrapped up in your thoughts and movements that you didn’t notice the presence behind you.

“I can assure you, Y/N, you are very welcome here,” Elijah said. Startled, you whipped around, eyes wide. He smirked, coming to stand next to you and never taking his eyes off yours.

“You may stay here as long as you like. And,” he added, “even if you choose to go back to your apartment, you are welcome to visit any time for as long as you’d like.”

You smiled at him. “Sorry, I keep forgetting about the whole sharing-thoughts thing.”

 _It’s alright, my dear._ You shared a smile.

_So what now?_

Elijah paused for a moment.

_If it’s alright with you, I would like to try to have a relationship with you._

You smiled at him again, feeling like something heavy had been lifted from you. Not a burden, maybe…dread. Anxiousness, with a little bit of fear mixed in there. Whatever it was, it was gone now.

_I would too._

That night you stayed over again. That night you went to sleep happy for the first time in years. Without any sadness, fear, nothing but happiness. You felt light, and didn’t want this to end.


	9. Chapter 9

You and Elijah were fighting again. The same fight you’d had for days since his return. You weren’t even 100% sure anymore what words you were spitting at each other. Whatever popped into your mind, you spoke it–no, shouted it.

Amid all the shouting, you began to wonder what was the point of fighting. Lucien was dead, the prophecy taken care of. You and Elijah had made up…right? So why were you two yelling at each other like maniacs?

Your train of thought was interrupted when Elijah said something that made your blood boil. You weren’t sure what he said, but that was beside the point. He had said it. You saw red. And orange. And amber. Literally. You smelled smoke, so much smoke. You heard screams. Terrible screams.

You shot up, gasping for breath. You couldn’t catch your breath. No matter how much you tried, you couldn’t breathe. You clutched at your chest, still gasping and choking. It was like oxygen suddenly didn’t like you anymore and was doing everything it could to avoid you. Tears were streaming down your face. Every time you blinked, images of fire and echoes of screams were flung back at you, making you panic even more.

You flew out of the bed, not paying attention to where you were going. You stumbled out of the bedroom, down a hall and out onto the balcony facing the city. With one hand you gripped the railing so tight, your fingers started hurting. Your other hand was still clutching at your chest. The cold December air wasn’t working with you; no, it was working against you, it was too cold, it was burning the inside your nose and mouth, burning just like the fire–

Suddenly you were aware of a voice. Not one from your dreams, and definitely not your own. It was telling you to focus on it, so you did. There was a hand on your back. There was another gently prying your hand off the railing to hold. You screwed your eyes shut, forcing yourself not to pay attention to the pictures flashing at you. Instead you focused on Elijah.

You focused on his voice. On his touch. You kept your eyes shut. The memories of the nightmare were fading, slowly but surely. You kept trying to breathe. It got easier, and the cold air seemed to like you again. Suddenly you heard a faint scream. You breathing sped up, your heart was racing, you couldn’t hear Elijah anymore.

“Elijah,” you whimpered.

_I’m right here, Y/N. I’m not going anywhere. Breathe, my dear._

Eventually you calmed down. You slumped against Elijah, who gently picked you up and carried you back to bed. You kept your eyes shut the whole time, sniffling every now and then.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” he reassured you. You held on tighter to him.


	10. Chapter 10

It was biggest one you had ever seen in all your 200 years. It towered up to the very start of the roof. You were surprised it wasn’t leaning crooked. You wondered if it was fake or not. Surely these things weren’t really this big?

_I can assure you, my dear, the Christmas tree is very real._

You gawked at the tree for a few more moments, hardly registering Elijah beside you.

“How did it get inside?” you asked, dumbfounded. “Surely there was a crane involved.”

Klaus entered the room chuckling. “No cranes were needed, love,” he assured you. “Just some extra helping hands and a little…incentive.”

You decided it was best not to ask. Now somewhat (not really) accustomed to the ginormous Christmas tree standing in the middle of the compound, you noticed something else.

“Are there any plans to decorate it?” you asked.

“I’m sure there are some out there who would be willing to–” Klaus stopped when he noticed the withering look on your face. You shook your head. You would not let anyone be paid to decorate the tree. Filled with determination, you marched out of the room to get things in order. Things were about to be the best kind of busy.

Garland and lights were strung up on nearly every place in every room possible. Wreaths hung from every single door (even the bathroom). On each person’s bedroom door hanging just under the wreath was a stocking. The tree had the cutest skirt around it and was almost overflowing with lights, ribbon and ornaments. All that was left was the angel.

Since the tree was so tall it would’ve been impossible for anyone to get up to the top without some kind of machine. For you, though, that wasn’t necessary. Gripping the angel carefully, you ascended to the top of the tree with Air. As you were placing the angel, you heard a rather loud curse.

“Bloody Hell, Y/N,” Klaus yelped. You finished adjusting the angel and glanced down at him. It hadn’t occurred to you just how high you had floated.

“What’s going on?” Hayley asked, walking into the room, Rebekah and Freya trailing behind her. Elijah joined them from behind the tree.

You found this quite funny, actually. Klaus looked exasperated. Rebekah looked impressed. Hayley and Freya looked shocked. Elijah looked amused.

“What’s the big deal?” you asked, slowly descending. They all chuckled in response.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You stirred the contents of the pot, breathing in deep. The kitchen (and probably the entire compound) smelled like gingerbread, chocolate and vanilla. Cookies were lying on cooling racks, some waiting to be iced. Different flavors of fudge were chilling in the fridge along with some haystacks. Candy was melting in a jar in the microwave and the chocolate you were stirring was finally melting. You were humming along to a Christmas tune playing on the radio.

_Enjoying yourself, my dear?_

You smiled. _Immensely._

“What is that amazing smell?”

You turned around, grinning at Rebekah’s thrilled expression.

“That,” you replied,” is the smell of Christmas.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You woke up to pounding on your bedroom door. You leapt out of bed and swung the door open. Rebekah was on the other side, in pajamas, with a huge grin on her face.

“Merry Christmas!” she said, crushing you with a hug before dashing down the hall.

You blinked, a sleepy grin stretching its way across your face. Closing your door, you went to brush your teeth before going downstairs.

When you wandered down the stairs, everyone was already seated. You sat next to Elijah. The next few hours were spent opening gifts, joking around and laughing. You had a feeling this Christmas was going to be great.

That evening was Christmas dinner; the first one you would be a part of in 5 years. You were slightly surprised to see some guests (you hoped Christmas dinner wouldn’t end up with a hostage the next day this time).

You had met Kol once before at the last Mikaelson ball you’d attended. He had been very charming then and had shown interest in you. Though perhaps a little too much.

You had the pleasure of meeting Davina Claire for the first time. She was an incredibly powerful witch to say the least. She had an attitude about her that you were quickly growing to admire. Not to mention she and Kol were together.

Marcel Gerard was a vampire you had certainly heard of, yet never met before today. Charming, intelligent, and had a good sense of humor. The two of you could certainly become friends.

Camille O’Connell was a new name and a new face. She appeared very capable of handling the quick wit and sarcasm of the Mikaelsons. You later found out she was Klaus’ therapist. You hoped she managed to keep her sanity.

Jackson Kenner, Hayley’s werewolf husband, seemed like a nice guy. Though, he didn’t seem particularly thrilled to be there. He didn’t say anything, however.

With these greetings finished, you all sat down to a (surprisingly) relaxed Christmas dinner. Jokes were made, lighthearted stories were told. Sitting there, surrounded by people you loved, you felt a certain calmness come you.

The feeling of time was a strange thing, being immortal and all. It was fun at first, knowing you wouldn’t grow old. After the first 50 years went by, however, other people grew old and died. Yet you stayed young…in appearance. You had aged in a different way. You may have looked twenty-something, but the reality was that you were over 200 years old. You had learned things, wizened.

Nothing was ever 100% permanent. At some point, something would change. You, on the other hand, were determined to make some things last as long as possible. You were determined to make this peace last as long as possible.

Everything was fine right now. But it wouldn’t last that long. It was the Mikaelsons after all. Even so, you would make it your mission to make sure these happy times lasted. And when a new threat did arise, you would make it your mission to quash it. In the time it took for it to be quashed, you would make sure there was as much happiness as possible.

After all, you had Elijah with you. This was one thing you were sure would be the most permanent part of your long life. With him by your side, you could do anything.


End file.
